fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alderan/Wars
A full list of Alderani wars. This page is reference to the page Alderan itself. Wars The Great War of Alderan In 567, war had struck out in Alderan due to many political issues; mainly because of the planet's head party - a Socialist party. Many were against the Government at the time, and many members of the public had chose to rebel against them. In 572, the Government had made highly controversial plans to make peace: to leave the country completely. However, the majority of the citizens chose to decline, and the war continued. Because the Corsconian Government saw it as a good chance to build in riches, as they thought befriending the Government and gaining trust would allow them to exploit the planet's remaining riches. They would later help the rebels fight and overthrow the Government. They managed to flee the planet without disturbance after the war had concluded. Unnamed Civil War Soon after becoming a Republic in 574, Alderan received another war between the Government and those that were against it. At the time, Alderan was a changing planet; and it was considered dangerous to be seen as a 'public figure' at the time. The Alderani Government triumphed, but it was known as possibly the greatest war of Alderan, as two thirds of the population had been killed or left homeless. The Republic War of Alderan In 574, Corsconia had given Alderan their Queen to assist them, but, instead of out of altruistic reasons, Corsconia had given them a Queen so that they could gradually gain power over the whole of Alderan itself, so that they could spy on civilians and take Alderan's economy and political side, due to the Queen ruling it. After it became clear that this had happened to almost every inhabitant of Alderan, they rioted through palace halls and endeavoured to execute the Queen, but couldn't, as her troops were aside her; after a few years, in around 686, they recedes Queen ownership, and instead assailed her remaining coerces themselves. The Battle of the Seven Seas In 812, several warlords had a disagreement in a meeting and gathered troops to fight each other. All of the seas were situated near the Alderani capital city of Romacious, and soon caught Government attention. By 813, 979,000 troops and 213,000 citizens had been killed. The Battle of the Sianem Forest A small government meeting about a request of Alderani oil products ended with a disastrous result as Corsconia were trying to take full advantage of the oil supply. It turned out that they were not pleased and as soon as the Corsconian dignitaries returned, a month later propaganda started being produced in both planets and they began to hate each other. After the war had struck out in both Alderani and Corsconian areas, including streets, Corsconian spies were checking several barren areas in Alderan, and they discovered that there was over twenty bases in the Alderani forest Sianem. Corsconian troops immediately attacked the area, and within two months, the forest had been wiped out by an Alderani nuclear bomb, destroying every troop surviving - even Alderani allies. The Corsconian troops retreated a few days after the forest was destroyed, as dignitaries had declared loss. The Thinning War After many rebellions against the Alderani government during the 14th century, a fleet of soldiers discovered a rebel base situated underground, near the outskirts of Romacious. They were quick to inform dignitaries, and within a few days the base was under attack. Many of its combatants were subdued, including two of its nine executives. However, many escaped. The base was declared subjugated, and the caught were tortured, before being slaughtered behind government doors. A few months later, the rebels had returned, equipped with new weaponry and ammunition, as well as thousands of new recruits - they promptly attacked several historical sites across the Sianem River, and thinned fleets of government troops. Later, they presented themselves at Romacious, with an almost insatiable urge to kill. They targeted government buildings in squares and other public locations, in an escapade fuelled by retaliation. The government later ordered the army in its entirety to attack the rebels, who were later ambushed and massacred. Although the rebel army was quickly quashed and a quasi-war it seemed, a lot of property and funds were lost as well as lives of government individuals; an amalgam of the two results in a war, at least a minor one. The Final Battle of Alderan In 1582, Alderani astronomers had managed to pick up a strange signal from the other side of its universe, and they had discovered that, within three years, it could hit Alderan. Without fretting about it, they chose to ignore it, but as of 1584, the asteroid was on the brink of striking into the Alderani surface; within hours, it was visible from ground, as it had made its way into the planet's orbit system. The astronomers decided to send a probe directly at it, and, unlike what they planned, it bounced back to the eastern side of the Lucidity system - into Corsconia. Since it had happened so suddenly, Corsconia was unable to attack it and was hit within minutes. Due to this, the Corsconian government had arranged an examination of the asteroid to commence a few days after it had struck, and they found DNA of an Alderani astronomer, and thus, they began to attack Alderan immediately. Over the period of ten years, Alderan was plunged into a desolate, plague-ravaged, barren wasteland; Corsconia was biting into its core. Corsconia aimed to break right into the centre of Alderan and, because of this, Alderan would lose stability and explode within core contact. Without delay, the furtive Corsconians had managed to destroy Alderan and clean it out of existence.